d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Anima
Effect: Character can control a particular substance or phenomenon. * Level: 3 * Prerequisites: Quantum •••; Elemental Heart •''' '''Description: A nova with Elemental Anima can project their quantum consciousness into a particular element — fire, sound, ice, electricity or whatever the player can think of and the Storyteller will allow — investing it with "life." This power allows the user to take control of it and shape it to their will. Note that the character cannot create the element, they can only manipulate elemental "matter" that already exists. Note: The player must choose which element the nova can control when buying the power. Some, more lethal elements, cannot be handled by the users without the Exotic Element extra. Alter Temperature * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima The character can increase or decrease the temperature of the element and/or the air in an area around themselves. The ability to manipulated the temperature of the elements surrounding oneself is dependent on the type of element. Guidelines * Air/Wind Anima: ±Successes x 5° * Fire Anima: +Successes x 20° * Hell-Frost Anima: -Successes x 50° * Ice Anima: -Successes x 20° * Lava Anima: +Successes x 50° * Water Anima: ±Successes x 10° Any individuals in the affected area are the subject to the extreme temperatures mechanic. See Damage Types. * Cost: 3 Quantum * Radius: + Elemental Anima x 2/5/10 Feet * Range: + Elemental Anima x 5/10/20 Feet Elemental Blast * Dice Pool: + Firearms + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity The bashing version of Elemental Bolt. The user shapes, strengthens and redirects the element, turning it into a damaging blast that inflicts bashing damage. If there is only a small amount of the element available, the Storyteller may reduce the range or damage. The same logic may apply if there is an abundance. * Cost: 2 Quantum * Damage: Successes Bashing * Range: + Elemental Bolt x 5/10/20 Feet Elemental Bolt * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity The lethal version of Elemental Bolt. The character can shape an existing quantity of the element into a deadly attack — sharp shards of stone, razor-sharp tendrils of water or air, a laser or the like. This attack inflicts lethal damage. If there is only a small amount of the element available, the Storyteller may reduce the range or damage. The same logic may apply if there is an abundance. * Cost: 2 Quantum * Damage: Successes Lethal * Range: + Elemental Anima x 5/15/30 Feet Elemental Shield * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Wits The character can turn the element away from himself, thus protecting himself and anyone directly next to him from the brunt of its effects. Certain elements, those damaging to the touch, may deal Successes damage back to the attacker. The type of damage depends on the element. The Storyteller may also decide that certain, more damaging elements, don't provide as much soak. They may also declare soak gained from the Elemental Shield is useless against certain attacks if the elements don't interact. E.g. wind and electricity. This technique can be aborted to as a defensive action. * Cost: 2 Quantum; Renewable * General Soak: +/ 2 * Type: Instant Enhance/Diminish * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima * Opposed: + Elemental Anima The character can increase or decrease the effect of the element in an area — for example, brighten or dim light, or increase or decrease the damage caused by fire. The user cannot directly enhance another's abilities. She may attempt to diminish a rival's elemental powers as a contested action, but the penalties on the rival will fade at -1/turn. Note: If the element controlled is air, and the nova reduces the effect to 0%, she creates a vacuum in the area. Characters without appropriate Life Support who are caught in a vacuum may suffocate. * Cost: [Successes[ Quantum * Enhanced Effect: ±Successes x 50% * Enhanced Damage: ±Successes * Diminish Power: -Successes * Radius: + Elemental Anima x 1/2/5 Feet * Range: + Elemental Anima x 2/5/10 Feet Movement Effect: Allows character to move their person by riding a wave of element. * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Dexterity The character directs the element in such a way that they can move quickly. The nature of the movement depends on the element. This is a crude form of movement in most cases, and usually doesn't provide much vertical lift. Normally, no roll is required, unless the user wants to perform stunts and maneuvers without hurting themselves. The Storyteller may require a roll to determine whether the character succeeds. While using movement the user uses the lowest of or Wits + Anima for defense, and Mega-Composure + Anima for Mega-Defense. * Cost: 1 Quantum/Turn ** Cost: 3 Quantum/Permanent * In-Combat Speed: +50% x Anima * Out-Combat Speed: +50% x Anima Shaping * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Wits * Art Roll: + Expression + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Presence The character may alter the shape of a quantity of the element. The character can create geometric shapes or simple "sculptures" such as fire-people or ice statues. The user can attempt to create extremely detailed and beautiful shapes with an art roll. If the user attempts to use this power offensively (for example, to sculpt a pit under a foe or trap an opponent in a burning ring of fire), the must make an attack roll, which the target can dodge normally in most cases. * Radius: + Elemental Anima x 5/10/20 Feet * Range: +Elemental Anima x 10/20/40 Feet Wall * Dice Pool: + Elemental Anima ** AP Multiplier: Mega-Resolve The user raises a wall of element in front of them. The wall moves as the character moves, and in most cases collapses if they leave the ground. The Storyteller may declare Soak gained from the wall useless against certain attacks if the elements don't interact. E.g. wind and electricity. Multiple layers of the wall can be summoned using the rules on dual power usage. * Area: + Elemental Anima x 100 Sq. Feet * Cost: 2 Quantum; Renewable * General Soak: +Successes * Type: Instant Extras * Mastery Upgrade: Converts Elemental Anima to Elemental Mastery (Assuming prerequisites are met) and increases level by 1.